


My Daddies

by cjoycoolio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance parents au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance really just loves his adorable daughter, Kathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Kathy is an OC created by my friends and I in an amazing skype chat. Check out more of this AU [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7516972/chapters/17086204l). This is un-betaed. Enjoy.

Grabbing the blue crayon she starts to scribble onto the paper, humming to herself as her father prepares a snack in the kitchen.

“”Whatcha drawing sweetheart?” he asks her as he grabs a plate and an apple to cut for her to eat.

“It’s a suprwize, Papa.” 

Lance chuckles. “Aw Alrighty then” he says before taking a knife and cutting the apple into small edible pieces.

Kathy puts down the blue crayon and grabs out the red crayon and starts drawing some more onto the paper. 

Lance places the plate of apples beside her. “ Can I see it yet?”

“Nooo not yet, Papa!” Kathy says as she instantly covers the drawing with her tiny little body. 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh at her cuteness before kissing her hair. “Alright well tell me when you’re done. I’ll just be here working” he says before sitting across from on the table where there was a laptop in front of him.

Ten minutes later Kathy finishes the final touches of the drawing by creating a small little heart with both the red and blue crayon. She gets up from her chair and walks over to her father.

“I’m finished, Papa!” Kathy says happily before displaying the drawing to her father, her eyes sparkling in delight and excitement.

Immediately Lance turns over to look and his heart instantly swells a thousand times. He wants to cry because it’s just so touching and beautiful. It was a picture of him and his husband Keith holding hands.

Worried when she saw the tears start to well up in his father’s eyes, Kathy starts to frown. “Do you not like it, Papa?”

“Oh no, baby. I love it. These are happy tears” Lance says sweetly before picking her up and placing her on his lap. “You’re daddy is going to love it too” he says before kissing her cheek. Lance then places her back on the ground. “Come on let’s put it on the fridge for him to see”

“Yeah!” Kathy says excitedly as she runs towards the fridge.

Lance wipes a tear from his eye. He really loved his daughter.


End file.
